A sequel
by jammiedodgersandbowties
Summary: A sequel to 'Your heart and soul.' Will the Universe aspire to make the Doctor and Rose happy – just this once? 10/Rose.


Based as an alternate ending between 10/Rose.

* * *

Rose made her way out to the control room after writing her letter. She couldn't sleep, and she had of course attempted to for the last hour and a half.

She found the Doctor doing repair work out in the control room then, as usual. Did he ever sleep? She wondered.

He had his square yet slightly rounded black glasses on and his tongue twisted around his sonic screwdriver, teeth clenching it as he worked from under the controls. Rose really couldn't escape the feelings she had about him right there and now, and she didn't attempt to.

Rose then cleared her throat gently and the Doctor sat up, an eyebrow raised as he pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his mouth.

"What are you doing up?" he asked her, a regarding tone to his voice.

"I couldn't sleep." she shrugged, and looked down at the floor then back up at him.

"Right." he cleared his throat then took a step closer to her. "Cute pyjamas." he added, a toothy grin on his face now.

"Th-thanks." she said, as a bright pink blush rose to her cheeks quickly, almost as rosy as her. She looked down at her elegant, yet in all ways revealing lace cream gown and then back up at him.

"No really," he stated. "You look wonderful."

There it was again. Wonderful.

She didn't respond, and instead smiled back at him. Then the TARDIS hummed gently and they both looked up. The Doctor quizzed himself but Rose knew exactly why that had just happened. "Thanks old girl." she whispered, under her breath.

"You should get some sleep Rose." the Doctor then spoke up.

"I don't think I can."

"Why?"

She thought about it for the moment, she couldn't tell him why, so she just shrugged.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Possibly. I don't know."

He sighed and took another step closer to her. "Rose."

"Doctor." she said.

The Doctor took a hold of her shoulders gently and sat her down on the console chair spinning her around with a chuckle. His glasses stayed on him as Rose gazed into his chocolate brown eyes that then met hers. She giggled once she had stopped spinning.

"A penny for your thoughts Rose." he said softly.

"I don't have any."

"That's not what I mean, you know that."

"I don't." she said.

"You're being odd." he said.

She shrugged again and the Doctor lent down, gaping straight into her eyes. She felt suffocated as if he was staring into her soul, tearing it apart with the mere essence of his eyes, his eyes that told such a beautiful yet sad story. She hated it when he did this. She tried to avoid his eyes at all costs.

When she didn't reply he sighed again and took her hand, pulling her up. "Come on then." he said, and squeezed her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Bed." he said and took the lead to her bedroom.

As they walked to where her bedroom usually was they both looked at each other in sheer confusion, instead it had been replaced with a room Rose hadn't seen too often before, the Doctor's room.

"That's odd." he said, leading her further down the hall.

After all options were exhausted, they walked back down the other way. Still no Rose's bedroom. Was this a sign? Rose thought to herself. Maybe the TARDIS was rooting for her, maybe the Universe was speaking to her, to the both of them.

"What's in this one?" she asked, when they reached his room again where her room was normally placed.

"Nothing." he said but before the Doctor could pull her away she opened the door.

Rose walked in and gasped as she looked around. This room was beautiful, and so delicately set up and placed together. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the large bed that looked like it had never been slept in, above it was a clear view of the roof of their destination, which was currently floating in space.

"This is beautiful." Rose murmured, walking over to the bed. "Is this your room?" she asked.

The Doctor swallowed. "Yes."

"Why did you tell me nothing was in here?"

"It is nothing." he said.

"You've never slept in this bed, have you?"

"No, not for a very long time." he replied.

"Why?" she asked, and the Doctor didn't reply. She wasn't the only one that had secrets, and they both knew that.

The Doctor walked over and sat down on the rather large bed pulling her down beside him. She sat there looking around the room, in awe.

After a while the Doctor stood to his feet. "We should find your room so you can get some sleep." he spoke.

Rose didn't want to so she didn't reply and the TARDIS hummed again, this time in a more demanding way. The Doctor still was oblivious though, of course. In defeat, the Doctor sat down again.

"Well you need to sleep somewhere, so, why not here?" he asked.

"Okay." she agreed quickly.

The Doctor kicked off his shoes without another word and lent over, placing his glasses on the bedside table. He then took her hand and slid her up more onto the bed, so her legs were placed flat out.

"Come on then."

"I'm coming." she replied, this was all too new, too awkward for her, for them both.

They both eventually got into bed and under the covers, the Doctor first, having taken off everything now but a white shirt that Rose didn't even know he wore underneath and his boxers as well. Rose had watched him, leaning on her elbow, she couldn't help it. The Doctor had noticed.

Once in bed the Doctor faced Rose, a dimming light still on. Rose half smiled, feeling nervous. The Doctor felt nervous too.

"Do you sleep Doctor?" she then asked.

"Occasionally, but not very often." he replied.

She nodded and bit down on her lip.

"Why couldn't you sleep Rose?"

"I was thinking."

"What about?"

"You." she whispered softly, admitting to it finally.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. Rose locked her eyes with him intently. He locked his with her too.

"I was thinking about you as well, while I was working." he replied.

"Really?"

"Yes." he replied quickly, leaning in closer to her. Their mouths only inches apart now. The close proximity between the two was enough to drive them both mad, especially Rose at the present moment.

He lent closer again and closed his eyes his lips brushing against hers gently, he didn't quite know what he was doing.

"Doctor." she whispered, she didn't quite know either.

He made a small hushing sound and kissed her lightly, she closed her eyes, kissing him back. Once they both pulled away, they both had wide grins on their faces of excitement, and more importantly, of passion.

The Doctor laid a small kiss on her forehead before lying right down. He pulled Rose alongside him and wrapped his arms delicately around her. "Good night Rose." he whispered.

"Good night Doctor." she replied, huskily. She was dry from the kiss, her body was on fire. His was too.

They both soon fell asleep in each other's arms without another word to be said. It was the first time the Doctor had slept peacefully in a very long time, and the first time for Rose too.

It didn't need to be said, the announcement of their love that was. They both knew, they both felt it.

She just knew.

And, so did he.

Sometimes what Rose Tyler wanted wasn't always what she got.

But, she didn't care.

Right now, what she had was a lot better than what she had ever originally wanted, and things had seemed to fall into place so perfectly, so wonderfully, yet still so much better than that.

For once the Universe didn't do something silly.

The TARDIS, the Universe, and the Doctor and Rose conspired to make them happy – just this once.

* * *

That's all folks! Hope you enjoyed! X


End file.
